


Seducing Santa

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Inspired, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Benny Lafitte, Recreational Drug Use, pre-destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Benny’s dressed up as Santa for Jody and Donna’s daughters, but when he gets home, his roommates are just as excited as the kids were. They ask Santa for a naughty present Benny’s happy to give them, but only when they’re not this high.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Seducing Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for [Sanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper) for betaing this for me!

Snowflakes litter all over Benny's red coat as he walks towards the entrance of his apartment complex from his car. Even in the stairwell, he is still cold. He thought the coat of his Santa costume was warmer so he didn't bring anything to wear over it.

He takes the stairs two at a time as he rushes towards the warmth of the apartment he shares with his best friend, Dean, and Dean's boyfriend, Castiel. His cold fingers make it hard to find the right key for the door, but once he opens it, warmth washes over him.

As he's taking his boots off, he notices the smell of mulled wine in the air. He walks into the living room where he finds his roommates cuddling. Benny takes off his Santa hat and fake beard while he's walking closer.

"You two had mulled wine again?" he asks as he tosses his hat and beard on the coffee table. Having his own beard didn’t save him from the itchy fake one, as Jody and Donna's little girls would've recognised Uncle Benny in a minute without it. It was a close call even with the fake one.

"Look, Babe, Santa's here!" Dean exclaims while he tries to mute the tv, but the way he changes channels three times before managing it makes Benny wonder about his sobriety.

Dean is sitting on the far end of the couch, holding Castiel close. Benny sits down next to Castiel and looks over the small table to see what else they've drunk. There's nothing else besides two mugs, a small plate and Cas's water bottle.

"Did you two get this tipsy from mulled wine?"

"'Course not," Dean slurs.

When Dean doesn't explain further, Benny turns to Cas who says, "We made magic muffins."

"Cas said we should leave you some, but I got so hungry," Dean blurts out like a child who is caught stealing cookies.

Benny's in for a fun night with the high couple. Alex and Claire exhausted him with the bubbly energy only excited little girls have, so he won't be enjoying this night as long as he wants to. He hopes it'll be an easy ride to tuck his roommates into bed.

"I wanna sit on his lap." Castiel's stage whisper to Dean breaks Benny out of his thoughts.

The couple is always way too flirty with him, even when they're sober, let alone when they're tipsy, so he goes along. "Wanna tell me what you want for Christmas?" he asks.

His answer is giggles from both men before Castiel nods.

"Go on then," Benny taps his thighs.

When Castiel comes closer on the couch on unsteady knees and throws a leg over Benny, he's surprised. It's not the way he expected Castiel to sit on his lap, facing him and being so close.

Dean scoots closer to them on the couch, but he seems unfazed by Cas's behavior, which encourages Benny to ask, "Have you been a good boy, Castiel?"

The pair giggles again. Dean leans against Benny as he laughs, while Castiel burrows his head into the crook of Benny's neck.

"I've been so naughty, Santa," Cas whispers into Benny's ear.

"Oh no," Benny pretends disappointment, "bad boys don't get presents from Santa."

"I promise to be good next year," Cas rushes out while he leans back to look into Benny's eyes.

"Then you'll get a present next year," Benny smirks at him.

"What if it's for Dean?" An excited smile plays on Cas’s lips as he finds a loophole.

Acting like he contemplates the question, Benny moves into a more comfortable position under Cas’s weight. His question is for Cas, but he turns to Dean to ask, "Has Dean been a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy," Dean giggles while Castiel says, "Dean's always a good boy."

"Alright then,” Benny smirks at Dean before turning back to Cas, “what do you want for Dean?"

Castiel leans close again with a wicked smile, "I want you to tie him up with tinsel and fuck him hard while I watch you."

Benny is taken aback by Cas's bluntness. It's one thing to flirt, it's a whole another thing to ask your roommate to fuck your boyfriend. Not that Benny doesn't want to, but it takes him a moment before he can react.

"Naugty boys don't get to watch, Castiel," Benny teases.

Cas leans back again to fold his arms over his chest with a pout.

Dean lays his head on Benny's shoulder as he says, "You should put him on top of your tree, Santa." Dean is laughing at his own joke that's not even half as funny as he thinks it is, but Benny finds it endearing.

"I think I should put you both to bed," Benny says, turning more serious.

"Yes, please, Santa," Dean smirks up at Benny.

"Me too?" Cas asks hopefully, unfolding his arms to put them around Benny's shoulders.

"You too," Benny answers, knowing full well they're not talking about the same thing. "C'mon," he slaps Cas's thigh, making the man giggle again. He helps Castiel climb off of him before turning to Dean to get him on his feet.

Ushering the couple into their room, Benny’s surprised how easily they climb on their bed. When two pairs of hands grab Benny's red costume, he realizes he was naive. Trying to withstand the force of their pull, Benny says, "If you want me in your bed, you gotta ask me when you're both sober"

"But I'm horny _now_ ," whines Cas. Beside him, Dean has given up and now he's sprawled out on the bed.

"Your boy's right beside you," Benny says as he manages to extract Cas's hands from his coat. Straightening up, he continues, "I bet he'll happily let you fuck him."

"But I want _you_ to fuck him," Cas complains from the middle of the bed where he is still sitting.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow." With that, Benny makes a beeline for the door before either of them could launch themselves onto him.

Going back to the living room, he takes Cas's water bottle to the kitchen to fill it up. He finds Dean's bottle on the counter, already full. Dean always teased Cas for the bottle until he started asking Cas to give him some water when he had nothing else around him. After a fair amount of teasing, Cas got Dean his own bottle, which he always forgets _somewhere._

With two bottles in hand, Benny walks back to the couple's room. Dean is lying in the same position Benny left him, but now Cas is snuggled up to him with his head buried in Dean's neck. As Benny gets closer, he realizes that Cas is in the process of sucking a mark on Dean's neck.

"Sorry for interrupting," he mumbles while he gets around the bed to Dean's side. He places the bottle on the nightstand and leans closer to look at Dean. He seems to be asleep with his mouth open, but Benny wants to check up on him, so he calls his name, "Dean?"

Dean opens one eye with a groan. "What?" he slurs, half asleep.

"Everything okay?" Benny asks while studying Dean.

Gaining interest in the conversation, Cas stops his ministrations of Dean's neck to look at his boyfriend.

"This bed is sooo comfortable," Dean says louder than necessary. "Like I'm laying on clouds, man," he finishes with some hand movements that hit Cas, but the man doesn't seem to be affected by it.

It makes Benny smile as he tells them, "You need anything, you let me know." Walking to the other side of the bed, he places Cas's water on the man's nightstand.

"He's so beautiful." Cas's voice makes Benny turn. Cas is on one elbow, staring at Dean who closed his eyes again. He lifts a hand to caress Dean’s face with a finger, but Dean bats it away.

"Yeah," Benny breathes, almost only to himself. "You both are."

When Cas takes his eyes away from Dean to look at Benny, he has a beaming smile on his face. Benny winks at him before turning to the door to leave. He hears snuffling, so he turns back one last time to see what's happening. Dean is on his side now, with Cas spooning him from behind.

Content that the couple is fine, Benny leaves them to sleep. He hopes they'll have enough courage to invite Benny to their bed tomorrow when they have a clear head.

* * *

Benny is an early bird, but Dean is right behind him on most mornings. Today, Benny’s alone in the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs with bacon on the side. He checked on Dean and Cas one more time last night, but he hasn't seen either of them since.

He places the last pieces of bacon in the pan when he hears footsteps from the hallway. They stop right when Benny thinks they would enter the kitchen. Then there’s whispering that Benny can’t understand.

“Morning,” Dean shuffles into the kitchen after the whispering stops.

“Good morning, Benny” Cas follows him.

“Hey,” Benny glances at them. Cas sits down at the table with his water bottle in hand, but Dean walks up to the counter to pour both of them coffee. Turning to Dean beside him, Benny asks, “Have you recovered from the giggles?”

Dean rolls his eyes without an answer. Benny smirks as he watches Dean shuffle back to the table with two mugs in hand. Turning back to the stove, Benny plates the last of the bacon.

He takes two plates into hand to place them in front of the couple before going back for his own. Dean and Cas are sitting opposite each other, so Benny decides to sit at the end of the table.

There’s silence after the quiet Dean and Cas’s thank yous. Benny is amused by the awkwardness of the other two. Cas is eating with downcast eyes, not sparing a glance at Benny, while Dean seems more comfortable, but not quite his usual self.

“So, uhm,” Dean stutters between bites of eggs. “Were the girls happy to meet Santa?”

“They were very excited, yes,” Benny answers shortly, not even trying to make it easy for the couple.

“Good,” Dean mumbles, “that’s good.”

“They were not the only ones who were excited to meet Santa last night.” Benny teases with a smirk. Cas almost chokes on his coffee while Dean lets out a snort.

“We just asked for some presents,” Dean looks at Benny, but he averts his eyes with a coy smile the moment Benny raises his eyebrows.

Benny’s surprised it’s Dean who goes along with the topic Benny just brought up while Cas was the more determined one last night. _It fits their usual dynamic better,_ Benny thinks. Dean is outgoing and flirtatious, while Cas is quiet and amazing at _pretending_ to be innocent, but Benny knows better by now.

Testing the waters, Benny says, “You were very naughty while doing so.”

“You know, Santa,” Dean plays along, “you could punish us-”

“Dean!” Cas’s horrified yell interrupts Dean. “We need to apologize,” he turns to Benny.

“No need for that, cher,” Benny turns serious. “Unless you don’t actually mean any of it.”

“We do, Benny,” Cas reassures him with a hand on his arm. “But it’s not the way we wanted to talk to you about it.”

“It’s also uhm not-” Pausing, Dean looks at Cas across the table. Benny doesn’t know how many times he’s witnessed their wordless communication, but it always amazes him when it happens in front of his eyes.

Breaking his eyes away from his boyfriend, Cas turns to Benny. “Sex is not all we want,” finishing Dean’s sentence, he nervously bites his bottom lip.

Benny is taken aback by this turn of events. He didn’t dare to hope it’s more than a couple’s experiment at a threesome. The feelings for Dean he long ago pushed deep down are bubbling back up. Dean’s gorgeous boyfriend allowing it all and being interested himself is a huge bonus Benny can’t wait to take advantage of.

“We can wait and see where it goes if it’s not what you want,” Dean rambles on, which makes Benny realize what signals his silence must have sent.

“Don’t feel pressured, Benny,” Cas squeezes Benny's arm, “we won’t make it awkward if you say no.”

“Calm down, you two,” chuckles Benny. “I was just thinkin’ ‘bout where to take you two for our first date.” 

It’s the couple’s turn to stay silent as they process what Benny's just said. Cas lets out a long sigh while a beaming smile appears on Dean’s lips.

“Thank God,” Cas whispers before going back to his eggs and bacon.

“Thank Ash for the good quality weed,“ Dean says, still stunned.

Benny barks out a laugh with the couple following him. Cas’s trying not to spit out his breakfast while Dean takes the opportunity to steal a piece of bacon from his plate. Looking at the endearing sight in front of him, Benny can’t wait to take them out on a date, both together and separately.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late to the Christmas party, but I hope you enjoyed the Destiny fic I brought!


End file.
